Recruiting the Snake
Fight, Unite, Rebuild, Repeat. These four words can sum up, what the shinobi world is. A continuous never ending cycle, of fighting, uniting to defeat the threat, rebuilding and then...it repeats. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the shinobi began the rebuilding phase. But soon after, the fighting phased returned, and more powerful than ever. With the Shinobi World still in the rebuilding phase, they were caught off guard, and because of that, many lives were lost. With the Black Zetsu taking over and other threats joining the game as well, the survivors quickly are trying to join together, sending troops around the world to recover any and everyone who can be of assistance. That includes even former threats.... You know it's dark times, when you require the assistance of the White Snake. Even though his methods are inhuman, the Shinobi Union agreed that he could be very useful. Sending the Red-Haired Deity along with the Immortal Light, an Immortal duo, to fetch out the Immortal Sannin and his companions. "Kind of a deja vu moment right here. Last time I went hunting was when I had to track down the Eternal Scientist, Kairo. Maybe I'll find a another Maju like last as well, hahah-" sudden chills would paralyze Shenron as memories of all the pain and suffering the Maju has cause suddenly emerged. "Ha...ha....nevermind." he mumbled putting the cigarette back in his mouth, he continued to walk ahead as the Jashinist fell behind. "Uhhh, a Jashinist would taste pretty good right now, don't you think. C'mon you can just say, one of those White things got him on the way there, sounds good." the God of Death argued, as he emerged in spirit form, only to be seen by Shenron. "You know exactly why I can't do that. I don't take the souls of the non-poisoned ones." Greed responded. "What in the Shinigami Realm are you talking about. He's a fucking Jashinist, it doesn't get any worst than him." death pressed as another soul emerged from Shenny's body. "Can you guys go one minute, without talking about taking someone's soul. Like, honestly talk about something a little more interesting for once." The two continued to argue as, Shenron finally reached the border of the Land of Lightning. "You ready to head out" he yelled trying to grab the attention of the Immortal Man. For Lord Jashin. That was the one and only true reason that Soko was here. He surely didn't care about this.."Shinobi Union". In his long life, he had became witness to 4 different wars, and this could be five. He hadn't heard much about this "Black Zetsu" before now to be completely honest. He knew of the name from being referenced when someone had spoken about the last great shinobi war, the 4th. He had heard of the White Zetsu, a being among the ranks of the Akatsuki, one who usually observed battles. What that Zetsu didn't know, was that Soko had in fact been watching him, while he was watching others. He couldn't care less, it could be another problem that the rest of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations could handle. They did last time. But this time it was different. He thought that what if this time the nations couldn't beat the opposition and they were overcame. The smaller nations would be overcame, even Yakigakure, the village that the main Jashin Temple resides under. Maketsu would be angry that he doubted the power of such a great village, but Soko didn't care. That dust release, is quite powerful, but he as he had been briefed, the opposing side were great in numbers. Not even Maketsu could do such a thing. Then he had been informed of another "team", having two members that hail from an ancient clan. This was indeed like a game, picking a side. He figured if he joined, maybe he could tip the scale and manage to beat this Black Zetsu. Soko knew he was good, one of the best,and that is what pushed him to be here along today with the red haired man, Shenron. Inside his thoughts were in conflict. I don't trust this man. I can't make out what it is, but I can sense something inside of him. Soko spoke back within his head, I know I'm not used to be allied with others besides myself. This is for Lord Jashin, and for the rest of the world. Besides if they die, no more Sacrifices right? He thought, only to then be called on by Shenron. "Yes. Are you ready?" He said, catching up to Shenron, then looking up at the man that was 2 inches taller than him, and ready, placing a hand on the hilt of his Sword to show. By merely glancing at him, Shenron could tell he was deep in thought. "Is he going over the situation, going through every variable, before we continue, or is praying, the crazy Jashinist are always praying, praising that Jashin." "So....how you gonna locate them." asked the elegant maiden spirit as she sat on closest tree branch. "No no no no no no. That is not what you should be thinking about. We need to get rid of him, come on man, I haven't had a soul in days." the God of Death explained getting up in Shenron's face. He sighed, "I already said what I had to say on the subject. Now silence, Its time to begin." The red-haired shinobi removed the cig, from his mouth and flicked it away as he placed two fingers on the ground. Taking on deep breathe, Shenron activated one of the most powerful sensing abilities in the shinobi world, Shinigami Sensing. With it Shenron can sense the souls of the beings in a set radius. The usual radius is about the size of one country, but with the enhanced chakra of the Maju, Shenron can sense up to 6 times the initial radius. All was silent as Shenron went through each hideout, the union listed for them. "Hmmm, looks like we aren't the only ones looking for that, snake. I c-can sense the Zetsu moving from each and every one." he spoke making sure Soko did not zone out once again. "Not in Kusa, not in the North...hmmm...look what we have here. Seems like group has split up. The Uzumaki chick is in the Southern Hideout, while the rest of em are in the East. So what do you think we should do." he asked the Jashinist, asking because he wanted to test his partners intellect not because he did not have what he believed was the right answer. Soko spoke. "I say we get the Snake first. He has a better chance of helping us, if we can get him to help us get his friend and if he agrees, we can have allies since it is him, as well as the ones with him. I think the Zetsu could be more of a problem than Orochimaru, if he knows that his friend, and himself overall are at stake." He said, feeling quite confident with his words. He said, still looking at the red haired man. He could sense the zetsu as well, as his chakra sensing was at another level than most, and due to the numbers he believed what he said was correct. The red-haired shinobi sighed, seventy percent of people would have answered the same way Soko did. I mean without a doubt, it is the most logical answer, being that retrieving Orochimaru is the true purpose of this mission and that, that same island out numbers Karin's by two more people. The next twenty-five percent would've have said to split up, being as they are both above jonin level shinobi who have the ability to travel to each other in a short amount of time. Another acceptable answer but neither is the answer Shenron was looking for. Being a very intellectual man, he likes to be challenged, questioned, he enjoys the thrill of getting into an argument about which scenario is better choice. The ideal answer for Shenron would be another question, asking for more information on the subject, if possible. Some questions could have been, "Which island is closer?-Are there any Zetsu closer to one spot than the other? if so then which?- How long would it take to convince and retrieve both islands?" Any of those questions would have suited Shenron just fine. But as expected, Soko was not Shenron's ideal partner. Even though he had his own opinion on the matter, Shenron allowed his temporary partner to make the call. Believing that the only way the can make this almost work if they could build some sort of trust. "Ah, I see, I guess to the Eastern Island we shall go....Now how do you plan on getting us there?" Shenron asked. Confused, the Maiden asked why Shenron did not just teleport them using the shinigami's teleportation technique. "Ahhh, well see its all about equivalency, for this to go smoothly, I need to at least know this is a fifty fifty situation and not me doing all the work. I located the target now its his turn to get it there. And besides, I've already revealed way to much." he responded awaiting for Soko to get the job done. Soko didnt see what was the problem. He could sense the man's disappointment. Should I reveal my Sharingan to this man? That was the question running through head. It seemingly echoed throughout his mind, a repeating question. After this all happening in a second's time, he immediately spoke. "One second." He used his quick thinking, remembering the location of Eastern Island, standing completely still and using a thought process. He knew where they were on a map, and where the island was on the map. He could also remember going to the island once, back in the days, long ago. After a time of 4-5 seconds, he moved and walked beside Shenron. He activated his standard three tomoe sharingan, then smiled. They were warped into his dimension for a second, then moved onto the shore of the island. "Welcome to the Eastern Island. After you." "As the man walked towards him, Shenron already knew that the young jashinist had a method of getting there. Waiting for an explanation, Shenron watched as he drew closer. Suddenly both of them were teleported to their destination ready to slice the Soko's head off."See what happens when you trust someone even the slightest, you let your guard down. Now you gotta kill him......right." the shinigami explained with joy. ""You ever do something like that again.....I'll kill you" he said retracting his sword from Soko's back walking towards, the hideout. "So here's the plan, I'll convince Orochimaru, and you'll convince those other two dorks. We make it quick so we can go get the glasses chick, got."he said making sure Soko understood what he had to do. "Ok." He said, creating a wood release clone of himself. He and the clone stood beside eachother, before moving out to look for the other ninja. "He's an interesting fellow" Shenron thought before seeing Soko and his clone walk away. "I always wondered what happen to the parents of Jashinist, they probably sacrificed them, t-those idiots don't even know who they sacrificing to, damn cannibal." he thought using his mother's sensing ability to locate the white snake."That creature in that over there....in that lab....he looks....tasty.....more than one soul in the thing. You know what I'll forgive you for not eating that freak but all you gotta is eat that....snake, got me?" the shinigami asked hoping for the best. "Just shut up" the maiden spirit responded as the team headed towards the white snake's lab. "Hmm... visitorsss..." the white snake Sannin said to himself from his workplace, possibly alerted by some inaudible alarm triggered by Shenron or/and Soko, "And they're not those pesky, meddling Zetsu for once..." Orochimaru slowly started to sink on the ground, heading towards one of the intruders. Entering the hideout, the three souls looked like tourist visiting a never before seen country. The Maju was the first to comment on lab. "Kinda reminds you of Kairo's hideout, doesn't it Shenny-kun." Shenron was not quick to answer, as all the bad memories of his time in project Z, kept flooding back in. "Who cares, lets just get the White Snake and be on our way." -suddenly stopping as he sensed the Sannin heading towards him. "I guess he wanted to welcome us, it not too late to prepare to feast, shall I make preparations" the death god asked hoping the third time would be the charm. Shenron ignored him waiting for the snake to appear. "*chuckle*...So you noticed me coming?" The Sannin said, slowly rising from the floor shortly after. He licked his lips with his inhumanely long tongue while giving Shenron a piercing stare, "Your chakra... it isn't ordinary..." Orochimaru's stare eases up a bit, "Well then, what brings someone such as yourself to the snake's den? *chuckle*" Meanwhile, in another area of the hideout... Jūgo, now starting to lose his hair in the middle of the head due to his age, stood with Suigetsu in a room of the hideout, when he suddenly looks over his shoulder, "Suigetsu... I believe someone has trespassed into the hideout..." Suigetsu, now with shorter hair than usual, looked back at Jūgo, "Hm? Are you sure?" "Yes. Get ready. We're going to investigate." Suigetsu cracks his neck, "Hmph. Alright. I bet it's just more of those bothersome Zetsu dudes. When will they learn to leave us alone?" He rose up from his chair and picked up his Kubikiribōchō, placing it above his shoulder. Both men exit the room and start wandering the halls for the intruder. Soko sensed them immediately. He would've drawn his sword, but he didn't want them to take him as hostile right away, and attack. Instead, he walked calmly down the hall, towards them with both hands in his pockets. I can bet that they'll attack right away, or run to alert the snake. He concluded within his mind. He stood and waited until they met up with him. "What brings me here, honestly I don't even known. Why did I even sign up for this job. Really the whole thing is a mystery." Shenron thought, as the man awaited his answer. "You ask what brings me here, but you know the answer. Why ask questions you already know the answer to, isn't that a waste of your precious time but then again, you aren't really concerned about that. So when you ask why am I here, what you truly mean, is do I need you or maybe what are you getting of it?". "Chill out, Shenny-kun you are all over the place." she said noticing the his cigs had almost burnt out. He would swiftly drop the on in his mouth and substitutes it for a new one, quickly lighting it. Orochimaru's expression remained stoic, "Hm... I think you misunderstand me. One does not walk into the snake's den without a purpose, nor does the snake gaze into the future." All of a sudden, snakes erupt from the ground in a heartbeat, constraining Shenron in place for the time being, "But you're right about my services not coming without a cost. Now, can you stop beating around the bush and answer me properly? Or should I force it out of you?" The sannin's glare gained a dangerous, cocky expression. Jūgo heard Soko's casual steps coming down the hall, and advised Suigetsu with a hand signal to hide in a nearby room alongside him, closing the door and awaiting to ambush the trespasser when he came close enough. "Control....is that your thing, paralyzing your opponents in fear to make them do what you want. Using your name to bring fear into the hearts of people. Its a strategy that few can use, and I must admit it is fun to see the mongrels tremble but sadly it only works on the weak willed." With that said, Shenron grew annoyed of these inferior creatures, (compared to his own dinosaurs). A massive shock wave was emitted from the Mage's body, paralyzing then knocking out each and every snake near him. "Now we can talk like equals, or we can make this something it shouldn't have to be. Its up to you." "Seems like Shenny-kun has leanred how to deal with scientist and curious shinobi like this snake. Seems like the union chose the right guy."She thought referring to the scientist who taken away his freedom for so many years. Orochimaru's expression returned to neutral, "I'll grant you one last chance to hear you out, but only because I'm legitimately curious about what brought the likes of you in search of yours truly, you should feel lucky. Now, speak, before I change my mind." Soko knew of there duo's whereabouts due to his chakra Sensing. As they went into the room, he continued to walk. Knowing that the two would attempt to attack him going off of his conclusion, he continued to walk, with a plan of action within his mind. He walked, smirking, figuring that he had the upper hand within this situation.